It is known that the motion of mobile satellite position system (SPS) receivers (e.g. a Global Positioning System receiver), particularly while attempting to acquire SPS signals from an SPS satellite, will effect the position determination function of the SPS receiver. The faster the velocity of the mobile SPS receiver, the more time consuming is the acquisition/search process. Tracking (after acquisition) of SPS signals is also effected by faster velocities of the mobile SPS receiver. These problems are caused by Doppler effects from the motion of the SPS receiver, which are compounded by the motion of the orbiting SPS satellites which are moving at high velocities. Several techniques are known in the art for predicting the Doppler effects due to the motion of the SPS satellites. These techniques are particularly useful for stationary SPS receivers (which may be capable of moving). Such techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,118 and 5,841,396; and PCT Publication No. WO 98/25157. These techniques usually assume that the SPS receiver is essentially stationary (e.g. fixed on the surface of the earth or moving slowly, such as the speed of a person walking). When the SPS receiver is moving in a car, the effective Doppler effect due to the rapid movement of the SPS receiver, may be considerably different than an estimated Doppler for a stationary SPS receiver. Thus, the techniques in the prior art, while normally helpful for many situations, may not be advantageous when the SPS receiver is moving at high velocities.